Don't Dream It's Over
Don't Dream It's Over dei Crowded House è una canzone presente nell'episodio ''Canto del cigno'', il nono della quarta stagione. É cantata da Finn, Tina, Marley, Sam, Brittany e Blaine. Dopo che Finn ha faticato a trovare un posto per provare, Marley ha suggerito di farlo nel cortile. Sembra però che nessun altro si presenta alle prove, Finn comincia a cantare, insieme con Marley e la neve comincia a cadere. Più tardi, arriva il resto delle Nuove Direzioni e si unisce, tutti indossano giubbini pesanti e cappelli a causa del tempo perchè il periodo natalizio si avvicina. Mentre le Nuove Direzioni si riuniscono,a New York, Kurt legge una lettera in lacrime. Rachel chiede cosa è successo, Kurt dice di aver ricevuto la sua lettera della NYADA e che è stato preso, Rachel corre ad abbracciarlo e piangono. Le Nuove Direzioni applaudono e si abbracciano. Testo della canzone Finn: There is freedom within, there is freedom without Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost But you'll never see the end of the road While you're traveling with me Hey now, hey now Finn e Marley: Don't dream it's over Finn: Hey now, hey now Finn e Marley: When the world comes in They come, they come To build a wall between us We know they won't win Tina e Blaine: Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof Sam e Brittany: In the paper today tales of war and of waste But you turn right over to the T.V. page Blaine con le Nuove Direzioni: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come To build a wall between us We know they won't win Tina: Ooo, yeah! Finn: Hey now, hey now Don't dream It's over Tina: Don't dream 'til it's over Finn: Yeah! Tina: Oh whoa! Finn: Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum Finn e Marley: And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart Tina e Blaine: Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof Get to know the feeling of liberation and release Marley: Oh, whoa! Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come To build a wall between us Finn: We know they won't win No they won't win! Sam con le Nuove Direzioni: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over (Marley: Don't let them win!) Hey now, hey now When the world comes in (Marley: When the world comes in) They come, they come To build a wall between us Tina: Hey now, hey now Blaine: Don't let them win! Nuove Direzioni: Hey now, hey now (Tina: Oh yeah!) Don't dream it's over (Blaine: Don't let them win) Hey now, hey now (Tina: Ooo ooo ooo) Don't dream it's over Blaine e Tina con le Nuove Direzioni: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Galleria di foto Swan song trailer don'tdreamit'sover.PNG Itsover.jpg 481887 430573226995705 400909539 n.jpg 16063 430573256995702 1767290428 n.jpg Dreamitsoverfb6.png Dreamitsoverfb5.png Dreamitsoverfb4.png Dreamitsoverfb3.png Dreamitsoverfb2.png Dreamitsoverfb1.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce